


Harder, Faster, Deeper

by ract46



Series: Random Oneshot Thoughts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, References to Knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Scott get himself into these situations?</p><p>He hated Derek Hale; the conniving, manipulative, controlling son of a…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder, Faster, Deeper

_How did Scott get himself into these situations?_

He **_hated_** Derek Hale; _the conniving, manipulative, controlling son of a…_

He hated how he manipulated his movements; controlled how far he went with Isaac. How he pulled Scott back, only allowing short, sharp thrusts; so that only the head of his cock breached into the hot entrance, was enveloped in Isaac’s warmth, caressed and pulled by the slicked velvet like skin inside. Hated how Derek wouldn’t let him push forward all the way in until his balls were slapping against Isaac’s ass splayed out before him as Isaac knelt on the bed between Stiles’ outstretched legs; his lips glistening with spit as they slid up and down on Stiles’ hard shaft.

Stiles moaning around the ball-gag in his mouth; his hands clutching and grasping at the bedspread, desperately fighting against the orgasm threatening, until Isaac slows his motions; his lips releasing the head of Stiles’ cock with a ‘plop’ as his tongue then works its way over slick hardness.

Scott’s head rolls back and rests on Derek’s shoulder, a moan escaping his lips as Derek pushes forward his hard cock sliding further into Scott as he pushes Scott forward further into Isaac; long, slow, deep thrusts; until he pulls them pack, and resets the rhythm.  
Derek licked his way along Scott’s neck, nipped at his neck. His hands held Scott fast at the hips as Scott struggled with his arousal, his need to come; not allowing him to push further into Isaac, or push himself back further onto Derek’s own hard cock.

Their bodies were all slick with a sheen of sweat; Derek had said they were not to come until he allowed it. The reason for Stiles’ mouth being gagged; so that his running commentary wouldn’t push them over the edge too soon, at least that’s the reason Derek gave. Scott just thinks that it’s because of how hot Stiles looks with his mouth all stretched around the rubber ball as he writhes under Isaac’s mouth working him closer to the brink.

Derek had said he would spank the first one to come if they came before he gave the word.  
Scott was thinking he could take that spanking, willingly spread himself over Derek’s lap, just to get off right now.

Derek pushes Scott forward again, long and slow and deep into Isaac, as he fills Scott’s own ass with almost all his own hard shaft; Scott can feel the alpha’s knot just resting at the edge of his stretched ring. He wants to push back, wants to feel it fill him; but Derek pulls back and pulls Scott back from Isaac too.

Scott’s head falls back against the alpha’s shoulder; he turns to nuzzle into Derek’s neck.  
“Please Derek, please.”  
Derek licks along Scott’s jaw, nipping at the skin.  
“Tell me what you want Scott,” he breathes against his ear.  
“ _Harder, Faster, Deeper_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this thought came from. It popped into my head and got in the way of me completing chapter 22 of _'Needs and Desires'_ last night.
> 
> Don't think this will go any further than this one short part.


End file.
